


Off the Grid

by JustOneDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry just wants a break, It's honestly like a castle, It's really not a ranch, M/M, Niall just calls it a ranch, Niall owns the Ranch Harry is staying at, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneDay/pseuds/JustOneDay
Summary: Harry's tired of the spotlight.He needs a break, some time off the grid.He takes his friend Louis' suggestion, and travels to Ireland to find just that--some anonymity. When he arrives at Flicker Ranch, he's taken aback by how peaceful his freedom really is, though he might have to attribute the majority of that to the owner himself--Niall Horan.As the days turn into weeks Harry finds himself in quite the predicament--falling for the man he's spending all his free time with.But Harry's break is only so long...





	Off the Grid

"Jeff, I'm taking the year off."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I'm tired." Harry sighs, sitting down on Jeff's green sofa, his limbs feeling heavy just thinking about working anytime in the near future. "Tired of everything I do being picked apart like I'm some sort of science experiment. I know I'm sort of in the spotlight, it's just an extension of my job but—I need a break. I need some time for myself or I don't... I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue working in this business any longer."

"Mate, a year's a really long time." Jeff says, somehow remaining calm even though one of his top artists just told him he wanted to take the year off.

"Yeah I know, I might call you up before then and schedule something out of boredom, but I need to be able to make that decision for myself." Harry continues, his tone low and serious making Jeff hesitate.

"Harry," Jeff sighs, "just because you don't plan any appearances for a year doesn't mean that people are going to stop picking you apart in the media."

Harry nods solemnly.

"I know, that's why I'm going to be off the grid. No one is going to able to find me. They can't very well make up shit if there's nothing to see."

"I'm not sure it'll make everything stop..." Jeff tries to point out, but it seems Harry's mind is already made up.

"Yeah, but it will sure be a good start. I just can't do it anymore Jeff, I need to get away."

"Well where are you planning on going? There's very few places that are out of the public reach. It'll be hard to truly get the break from the spotlight without visiting the Amazon." Jeff points out, doing his best to talk Harry down without outright saying what a bad idea he thinks this whole break will be. He knows if he even gives Harry the impression that he doesn't agree with it that Harry will simply push even harder, make one year into two--even three just to make sure that Jeff knows he isn't the boss of Harry. 

It's been the hardest bit about working with Harry, how stubborn he can be especially when he thinks people are trying to control him. He's already dealt with that in his life and made it through on the other side, stronger than ever, there is no way in hell Harry would let that happen again. Almost to a fault.

"Louis gave me the address of this little Ranch out in Ireland. It's secluded, and the owner is known around L.A. for being one of the most hospitable people around. It seems many celebrities have gone out there and stayed with him to get away from it all." Harry shrugs, pulling a bit at his sleeve as he does so, his eyes downcast as he fidgets about.

"And have any of them stayed there for an entire year?" Jeff inquires, hoping to get an answer that will help him navigate his way out of this situation.

"Well--no." Harry mumbles, picking at his nails now.

"What is the longest anyone has stayed?" Jeff pesters, doing his best to steer this conversation back into his favor. 

"Uh, think Lou said that Daniel Day-Lewis stayed there with his family for about three months?" Harry frowns, finally looking back up at Jeff as if the answer is written right there across his forehead.

"Ok, how about you stay there for three months--and then check back in with me. We can see how you're feeling about everything. Maybe three months is all it will take. If not though, you can stay longer but this way we can both get a feeling of where you're at." Jeff asks, his fingers crossed as his makes this suggestion, doing his best to sound understanding and not the least bit demanding.

Judging on Harry's facial expressions, it seems to have worked.

"Alright, I can do that. Three months doesn't quite seem like enough time, but I also don't want to overstay my welcome at the Ranch." Harry frowns a bit more, taking pause as he ponders over something in his mind. "However, I still want the whole year Jeff. I'm not going to up and change my mind completely in three months time. That doesn't mean I won't be writing or recording in this year, but I'm not doing any shows, no public appearances, no album releases--this year is going to be for me and my writing, and honestly just my state of mind."

It wasn't what he was hoping for, but if Harry still plans on writing during this upcoming year Jeff can make that work. As long as he has a new album to release come the following year, Jeff can handle a year with no press, and less pressure on his superstar. Everyone needs a little bit of space, and it seems that this place in Ireland is what Harry needs.

It's not like anything big is going to happen to him while he's mucking about in Ireland.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be posting the chapters once or twice a week. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
